


Daddy Tales

by momoju



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoju/pseuds/momoju
Summary: Little Leonore loved her famous dad, but sometimes Athrun Zala had no idea just how popular he was.





	Daddy Tales

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted for the Asucaga fandom, and I've missed writing about them so much (I wrote under the name zala123attha at FF before). Hope you guys enjoy this fluffy oneshot.

Leonore Zala, more often than not, was proud of her dad.

He was a respected military veteran and a councilman for the PLANTs. He was a decorated mobile suit pilot who had the privilege of using legendary machines that only a few could dream of using. He was the late PLANT Chairman’s son (even with his fanatical views near the end. Also, he was married to ORB’s princess for god’s sake.

But one thing that often brought Leonore more embarrassment that she hoped for?

Her dad was too good-looking for his own good—for anyone’s good actually.

It was a normal friendly football match between her school and some other school in the district, when she noticed several of the audience members suddenly quieting down, whispers suddenly breaking everywhere—most coming from women, young and old. The rest of the team had noticed too, but continued on playing.

Choosing to ignore them too, she began dribbling the ball towards the goalie of the other team. She was surprised by the lack of defense in front of her, thinking maybe she was fast enough for any of them to reach her from behind. With a grin, she raced forward to the rival’s goal post and was about to make a goal for her team—until she noticed that the goalie was completely transfixed, looking somewhere with awe and wonder.

She stopped midkick, also noticing that none of her rivals were even bothering to get the ball from her anymore.

Looking around, she soon spotted a huge crowd forming near the entrance to the open field, with several others standing from the bleachers to get a good look with whatever or whoever was bothering their game.

“What’s going on?” She asked to no one in particular. The nearest rival to her left merely pointed to somewhere; and as she followed the direction of the commotion, her face almost exploded in a number of shades of red.

There, looking as clueless and oblivious of his presence as ever, was his father. Decked in casual black pants, a navy blue button up with a charcoal vest and a simple black tie. As if that didn’t scream model enough, he had to leave the car wearing his black long coat.

Plus that blue hair that demanded attention anywhere he went.

Everyone was crowding her father, who looked like he was looking around to find her. Such an attempt was made in vain though, as most of the women in his way had stopped him to take a selfie or two (It was rare for Councilman Zala to appear in public, let alone in a middle school soccer match in a small school).

Leonore wanted to strangle her dad for ruining her game—and for unknowingly becoming the dream boy of her teammates…and their mothers.

“Is that THE councilman Zala??! Oh my god! He’s so hot!” One of the girl’s in the rival team had screamed to her teammate, both running towards the commotion to get a view of the very private man.

Leonore’s other teammates, who knew she was the daughter of ORB’s princess and therefore the daughter of the said gorgeous man, all went to her and sang her dad praises, quite frankly freaking her out.

“I didn’t know your dad was so good looking in real life Leonore!” One of them gushed as she and her other teammates stared at the increasingly flustered man from afar.

Leonore did not respond, only staring at the crazy scene before her. Some of the bodyguards that were assigned to her dad was starting to restrain some of the audience members, requesting for them to go back to their seats, effectively resuming the game after a few minutes.

During the said minutes of the bodyguards dispersing the audience, Leonore had managed to lock eyes with her dad, who gave her a small wave, effectively turning everyone’s attention to the blonde girl. She glared at her dad in reply, continuing the game without giving him a single look all throughout.

As the game ended, a few of the rival team girl’s had approached her for an autograph of her dad, and a few mother’s had interviewed her about her relationship with such a gorgeous young man, some even propositioning if her ‘brother’ had a girlfriend, and if he would like to meet their daughters.

Quite frankly, it was the most awkward experience of her young life, rejecting fan requests for her father and propositions from mothers.

By this time, her dad had disappeared hours ago. He had stayed for less than an hour and left without commotion. He did leave instructions for someone to bring her home, seeing two men in black suits waiting by one of his collections.

Upon coming home, she immediately made her way to her mother’s study, hoping to complain about the day’s embarrassment. As soon as she walked in, Cagalli Yula Attha had noticed her foul mood, a telling sign that she was about to hear a long tale about some god awful day.

“Well hello there too, dear.” The blonde princess smiled, clearing her desk of some folders as Leonore sat herself on one of the chairs in front of her desk.

“Please tell dad to never go to my football games.” Leonore pouted, arms crossed in added effect. “He’s embarrassing me!”

Cagalli stared at her daughter, quite surprised. If anything, anyone would be proud to have Athrun just standing beside them. He wondered what the idiot could have possibly done. “Now, now Leonore. Your father’s been busy the whole day. His schedule’s hectic today. He’s on his way to the PLANTs now as we speak.”

“He was there mom! You can search for selfies of some of his fans if you want.” Leonore mumbled the last part, her face flushing at the thought once again. “He was even dressed up and everything! You don’t know how embarrassing that was mom!”

Cagalli wanted to laugh at the sight of an oblivious Athrun watching a game decked in formal wear. She would need to talk to him about that. “Leonore, I think you’re being too harsh on your father. Maybe he had his reasons?”

The little girl was having none of it, still refusing her dad from any future games. “Just tell him to not go, okay?”

Cagalli watched in amusement, this was herself when she was a kid, and she wondered how Kisaka managed to not go bald with such antics. “Okay. I will, dear. Now go and shower up for dinner. Your uncle Kisaka will join us in place of your father.”

Leonore nodded, still pissed at the day’s events.

When her office door came to a close, Cagalli opened the screen in front of her, giggling at the downtrodden man in the screen. “So dear Athrun, what did you do to get on our daughter’s bad side?”

Athrun looked so utterly confused and lost Cagalli just wanted to hug him in comfort. “I…I don’t know. I just passed by on the way to a council meeting since it’ll be a week before I see her again.”

Cagalli laughed at his pouting face, quite the uncanny resemblance to their daughter. “I didn’t even know you had the time to make any stops other than your schedule. Did you finish work early?”

“I finished up everything 5 minutes earlier to at least get half an hour.” Athrun sighed, but his smile afterwards showed everything was worth it. “And I might have snuck out during one of the meetings with my car. My bodyguards managed to drag me back though”

“Yzack will kill you.” Cagalli laughed once more, the whole room lighting up.

“She was really good though.” The man was beaming with pride, but sighed after realizing what his daughter just said. “Too bad I won’t be able to watch her anymore.”

“This is just her tantrums talking Athrun. Give it a month and you’ll be back in her good graces.”

“I hope so.I’d really to finish her games one of these days” Athrun smiled sadly. “So, how’s everything back there?”

Cagalli sighed tiredly before going on about her day, unbeknownst to her of the little girl eavesdropping outside her door.

 

* * *

 

Athrun Zala had just finished talking to his wife when his screen received another message. Casually opening the unmarked message, his face lit up and a smile made its way to his face as he read the said message.

 

_“Daddy my next game is on the 13 th of November. Please wear a plain shirt._

_Love, Leonore.”_

 

Sadly, Athrun still looked like a model even with his simple v-neck white shirt….but he did bring Yzack with him, effectively scaring away any kind of fans.

 

And that is how, much to Athrun’s chagrin, Leonore had demanded for Uncle Yzack to always come and watch her games too.  
  
  
  


 


End file.
